I Can See the Stars From America
by AreYouHumanTris
Summary: [Previously To The Departure Lounge of Disbelief] AU Luna Nolan is a seventeen year old girl going through normal teenage problems, living with her brother, his wife divorcing him, their newly fostered daughter Emma alone with David and Luna, but apart from that her life is perfect... Yet perfect is only in fairytales... OCXOC with many side ships. Different from TV Series
1. Chapter One

A/N: I was thinking about adding a mix between [Part]Mary Poppins/Rapunzel(That will be explained), [Part]Mary Poppins/Alice and [Genderbendered]Merida into this story. I also think this going to be a shit introduction but I hope you enjoy it and stuff but the next chapters will be better and I'm really sorry if you prefer first person I just kinda prefer third. And I'd picture Luna as the girl on the Cover Photo. I also wrote this before watching season 3... Kinda well before Rapunzel that's why the main character's Enchanted Forest character is Rapunzel... Spoiler...

Luna Nolan stood in the middle of her bedroom, soaking wet from the shower she'd just taken five minutes ago, a towel wrapped around her body and one around her hair. Today's a special occasion, David, her older brother and was fostering a five year old by the name of Emma, a girl who was abandoned by her parents on a rode side and often abused by most foster parents she went to stay with because she didn't _behave_ properly. What five year old would? But I guess it's a good idea because Luna's really good with kids, she could have a babysitting business she's that good.

"Luna, you need to be ready in thirty minutes." David shouted up the stairs, he was obviously stressed with this situation, having a wife whom he is divorcing and fostering a child whom had a troubled past and doing it alone apart from Luna who tried to help out as much as possible.  
"I'm getting ready now, I'll be down as soon as I am." She shouted back down the stairs, looking through the dresses she owned, which may I add is a lot, she went for a white dress with white converse, people often suggest heels, but she doesn't see the point in them because she's 4'8 and they'd barely make her 5'2 if she wore them. Quickly, she changed into the dress, going over to the table where her make up is, she went for a natural look, applying skin coloured foundation, black mascara and eyeliner and skin coloured lipstick. She then went onto her hair, blow-drying it then putting it in a braid with a blue ribbon at the bottom.

Slowly, she opened the door, going down each step carefully and ending up at the bottom with David looking at her to see if she's at all presentable for the social worker and Emma.  
Luna went over to the breakfast bar, grabbing a teal sharpie and a piece of paper then the 'Inspirational Quotes' jar and writing "Girls think they're only allowed to wear dresses on formal occasions, but I like a woman who says, you know, I'm going over to see a boy who is having a nervous breakdown, a boy whose connection to the sense of sight itself is tenuous, and gosh dang it, I am going to wear a dress for him." on the paper, you see since it's 1st November 2013 and Luna and David decided to do this the other week.  
Folding the piece of paper and putting it in the jar, she saw David looking over her shoulder and she tried her best to smile at him.

* * *

While Luna and David were getting ready to meet Emma, Emma was in the car with her social worker, Miss Lane.  
"This family is nice, I promise." Said Miss Lane, looking in the mirror at Emma.  
Emma never responded, she just kept on looking out the window, until they got to their destination, Storybrooke, Maine.  
The time to get there should be less than 15 minutes, in which nor Emma or Miss Lane spoke, just listened to the Ed Sheeran CD which was playing on low. It was like something a hipster would photograph in black and white and put a sappy quote with it.

* * *

The doorbell rang throughout the Nolan household, Luna stood up and went to the door, putting on the black floppy hat which Hannah had given her for her birthday yesterday, the cards which she had received littered throughout the house, from basically everyone in the town, even Regina who secretly liked the girl, even in the Enchanted Forest, she had often tried to save the girl from her mother however she failed on many occasions.  
David answered the door and a woman in her late twenties to early thirties was there, with Emma, she looked shy and sad, sad to be leaving Miss Lane, all she had was a tiny suitcase and a blanket with 'Emma' wrote on it.  
"Emma, this is Mr and Mrs Nolan." Said Miss Lane, not noticing the look that Luna was giving her, the look of disgust about that accusation.  
"I'm not his wife, I'm his sister, Luna, Luna Nolan and you must be Miss Lane and Emma." Said Luna, bending down to Emma's height and smiled at her which got Emma to smile back.  
"Sorry about that _Miss _Nolan." Said Miss Lane, looking at the 4'8 girl and smiled.  
David and Miss Lane continued to talk about details while Luna took Emma to the breakfast bar she'd just been sitting at and helped her sit on a seat which was far too big for both of their heights.  
"Do you like reading fairytales?' Luna asked the five year old who nodded in response, 'My favourite fairytale is Beauty and the Beast. Do you have a favourite?"  
"I guess I like Rapunzel... Yeah, I like her." Said Emma and Luna smiled.

* * *

Rapunzel stood in her tower, the tallest tower in the world... Well in Wonderland, the girl who was barely 15 with the tiniest body, 4'8 and the longest platinum white hair which was a surprising 30 foot minimum looked at the blade in her hand, her arms were covered in scars, which she'd caused herself, living in the tower did get lonely and her Prince wasn't coming anytime soon. The girl took the blade and her long platinum white hair and cut it, not short but waist length, it was a brave, bold thing in which she'd done which turned her hair a blonde colour, something which suited her, along with the high waisted black leather pants with her large white blouse tucked into them, her black combat boots also made her look like a warrior, well maybe in the Enchanted Forest which she was going to get to, even if it killed her.

Alice watched the young girl, the 23 year old woman wanted to help the girl, along with getting back to her love and daughter, Alice had been locked in the tower with the naive girl for three years, Cora had trapped both girls in here, without the Queen noticing that the girls hair was a portal to another world, neither girls did until she sent half her room into a different world just by cutting a strand.  
"Punzie, do you have _anything _to go back for?" The 5'3 woman asked the 4'8 girl, who nodded, "Because if you don't you can always come and find me, I'll be here for you _always_. You've saved me from myself so many times."  
"Alice, Please promise me, promise me, you'll protect your child, your love, your life, I will always love you and you will always be my best friend, my brother lives in the Enchanted Forest, along with my mother." Replied Rapunzel, grabbing Alice's hand, both counted to three and thought of Alice's home.

In three seconds, the girl and woman were in the Enchanted Forest, platinum white hair around them in a circle which was now dirty, the younger girl looked at the homely cottage and smiled, her friend was home to her love and child.  
"Promise!" Exclaimed Rapunzel, hugging her friend.  
"I promise!" Exclaimed Alice, hugging her little sister figure, pushing her hair out of her face and smiling. "I'm home, you need to find yours now, if you don't find them, come here and I will protect you, I promise." Alice kissed the young girls hair and began running home, to the life she loved, while Rapunzel stood on the hill, waving to the woman.

Rapunzel turned around and kicked the dirty, platinum white hair out of her way and began to walk away from her best friend and older sister figure, the wind blew in a way which made her look rebellious and not to be messed with.  
Now her mission was to find her elder brother, where ever he may be.

* * *

Quote Used in Chapter: "Girls think they're only allowed to wear dresses on formal occasions, but I like a woman who says, you know, I'm going over to see a boy who is having a nervous breakdown, a boy whose connection to the sense of sight itself is tenuous, and gosh dang it, I am going to wear a dress for him." - John Green, The Fault in Our Stars.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Believe it or not but as a child Rumpelstiltskin was always my favourite fairytale as my dad constantly read it to me and I have an Original Grimm's Fairy Tale book and stuff, Beauty and the Beast isn't one of my favourites. I also wrote the Enchanted Forest part of this story in my Psychology exam after I was finished as I had quite a lot of time on my hand and stuff so yeah, enjoy. I've pictured Emma as Nikola Szafeczka, Ally as Diana Agron and Hannah as Hannah Snowdon.

"So, Emma, how about we get some pizza." Suggested Luna, getting up off the stool and helping Emma down.  
"What's pizza?" Asked Emma, looking up at the taller girl who was in shock.  
"It's the best food ever invented, that's what. But it's not very healthy." Said Luna, giggling. "You'll also meet Ruby and Hannah, they're my friends and maybe we could invite Ally, you'd like her, everyone does."  
"But what if they don't like me?" Emma asked a bit deflated.  
"I'm sure they'll like you, I do, don't I?" Luna quizzed the girl who smiled at her, Emma had been at the Nolan residence for two hours now, out of that two hours she'd been talking to Luna who the little girl loved, even Miss Lane was shocked.

Emma took the elder girls hand, while the other was texting away at her phone, then putting it in her rucksack and grabbing her keys.  
"Where are you two going?" David asked, looking at the two.  
"We're going to Granny's for pizza, you can always join us if you want... Or not. It doesn't matter." Said Luna, smiling and grabbing her keys.  
"I have nothing to do, why not?" Asked David, grabbing his keys and money.  
"I think I need to learn to drive and get a car, that'd be nice, but I guess that's not gonna happen soon." Said Luna, in deep thought, it seemed that all her friends knew how to drive yet she was the one who's treated like a baby.  
"Yeah, maybe in a few years, if you're lucky." Chuckled David, looking at the upset Luna, "Hey, I was just kidding, maybe soon."  
"_Soon _as in never." Giggled Luna, opening the door and walking out, Emma still holding her hand and David locking the door.  
"Are you sure you aren't cold in that?" Asked David and Luna just shrugged.  
"You're acting as if Granny's is in England or China or somewhere, when in reality it's less than five minutes away." Said Luna, leading the way to Granny's.

When the three arrived at Granny's, everyone stared at them, well apart from Ruby, Hannah and Ally, Luna, David and Emma sat down in a booth then Ally came over, the blonde gave a smile and sat beside David, even though Ally had a good life, she always felt something was missing, someone, sure she had Luna but that was about it, she hasn't had a family in a long time though Luna, Hannah and Ruby do classify.  
"And who's this?" Ally asked, looking toward Emma and smiled.  
"Emma." Replied Luna, making Emma look up from the table.  
"Hi Emma! I'm Ally!" Exclaimed Ally, waving at the girl which made Emma look at her like she was insane.  
Hannah came over and smiled, "Wanna move you're fat bum over a bit?" She asked, with her British accent and Luna moved up a bit allowing Hannah to sit down.  
"Someone looks pretty today." Said Luna and smiled, "Oh, Hannah this is Emma."  
"Someone always looks pretty." Replied Hannah, smiling and then faced Emma, "Hello Emma!" Hannah waved at the girl which got a wave out of Emma.  
"You talk funny." Giggled Emma, looking at Hannah, "You have a lot of drawings on you."  
"Do you like them?" Hannah asked and Emma nodded.  
"Do you have drawings on you Luna?" Emma asked and Luna nodded, "Can I see?"  
"Maybe, maybe not, you'll have to see when we get home." Luna told her, looking at Hannah and giggling, all three girls had tattoos which they'd got together, Ally had gotten a Hunger Games Quote, Hannah had stars on one of her fingers and Luna had birds on her back and a Deathly Hallows symbol on her wrist.

After the five had ate at Granny's, they all began to walk home.  
"You have seriously never ate pizza?" Hannah asked the young girl, looking at her like she said she'd killed somebody.  
"Nope." Said Emma, swinging Luna's hand back and forth while David walked behind the girls, until Graham called for him, which he was thankful for as the females were just talking gibberish to him at this point.  
"Who's the kid?" Graham asked as the girls stopped but David gave them a hand signal to continue going home which they did, telling Emma things that they should do together.  
"Emma, you know, the kid I'm fostering." Said David, while Graham continued to look at them.  
"She's got attached, hasn't she?" Graham asked, talking about Luna, the girl was quite naive, everyone knew that.  
"They both have, she's been quite sad lately, maybe it's just being a teenager, I probably don't have to worry about it." Said David, feeling his phone going off then looking at it to see it was a text from Luna asking him where he is. "Well speaking of her, I should go."

When David got home, he saw a sight which he usually wouldn't see, two girls sitting by the fireplace, with a piece of paper and a few books scattered around them.  
"What did I miss?" David asked as he walked through the door of the house which made both look up.  
"Oh we're finding a quote which Emma will want to use and putting it in the 'Inspirational Quotes Jar'." Replied Luna, flicking through the children's books. "Oh and we need to get Emma some more clothes because the one's she came with aren't that _nice_..."  
"Is it me or you going?" David asked her.  
"Both of us _and _Emma." Replied Luna, smiling.  
"Hi David." Emma waved and smiled at him, continuing to look through the book. "_Oh _I like this one!" Exclaimed Emma, pointing to a quote in the Winnie the Pooh book she'd given her.  
"Promise me you'll never forget me because if I thought you would, I'd never leave." Luna read aloud and smiled at the girl, "Do you want me to write it or you?"  
"I'll write it." Said Emma, getting up and so did Luna, both going over to the breakfast bar while Luna got a piece of paper and a red sharpie, passing them both to Emma and helping her sit at the breakfast bar.  
After Emma got on the seat she wrote, "Promise me you'll never forget me because if I thought you would, I'd never leave." While David watched the two of them in adoration.  
"Hey Emma, Ohana means family." Said Luna smiling.  
"And family means nobody gets left behind." Added David. 

* * *

Rapunzel stood in her tower, the eleven year old was gazing at the sky, her long platinum white hair behind her, she'd always wondered what she'd done to deserve this life - if you can even call it that. It was more of a prison, a prison of which she couldn't escape.

* * *

While her trip didn't take long, she'd always thought it'd be better... To be free, that is, to explore the realm and magic and the wonders of life. Instead after the longest four months of her life she'd come to the place the only one who believed her was, Alice's. Of course Rapunzel knew it'd be a long shot but she didn't really care. She had been on the run for nothing... Well nothing she knew of.

The now sixteen year old knocked on the door, no answer was given. The girl tried to open the door but it was no use. the only thing that she could possibly fit through was the window which was open. The girl lifted herself up and pushed though, landing on the floor of the small, homely cottage which was being occupied. Rapunzel was in too much of a daydream to notice a man in the room.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at her, he noticed something was off about her, he noticed something was off about her, not the _normal _off, but Wonderland off.  
"Where's Alice?" The girl questioned, raising her Katana toward him. "Where is _my _hair?"  
"_Your _hair is on you head." Sasses the an, looking at her now half braided and half messy hair.  
"You don't say." She rolled her eyes and put the Katana down.  
"There's hair locking the door, if that's what you're meaning." He said making the younger girl look at the door, seeing her hair made her both angry and sad, sad that she'd cut it and angry he was using it as a door lock.  
"What have _you _done with _Alice_?!" She quizzed, looking at him with an expression no other had seen.  
"Didn't she mention me while you two were in your tower, talking about family?"  
"You're..." 

* * *

Quote Used in Chapter: "Promise me you'll never forget me because if I thought you would, I'd never leave." A.A Milne, Winnie the Pooh.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I kinda figured because Snow and Charming are True Love they'd kinda be able to save Rapunzel from the sleeping curse however there may also be a different reason and sorry if I'm jumbling up the Enchanted Forest, it's because I feel that it'd be giving too much away. I also feel this got off track as I was listening to Asking Alexandra while writing this.

The next morning Luna woke up to the sound of crying, she knew it wasn't David so it had to Emma.  
When the elder girl arrived at her room, nothing seemed to be strange apart from the little girl who was crying on the bed, still asleep. So that gave Luna a reason to wake her, she sat on her bed, her hair had been matted from her sleep so she obviously didn't look like a glamour model who constantly looked their best but that wasn't Luna, Luna was the child who liked books and lived in them. Slowly, the elder girl gently placed her hand on the little girls arm which instantly caused her to wake.  
"Please don't hurt me." She begged, crying and sitting up.  
"I'm never, ever going to hurt you, okay?" Asked the elder girl, "You know what I used to do when I had a bad dream? I used to light a candle and go back to sleep and it helped, a lot."  
"What were your dreams about?" Emma asked, looking at the elder girl in curiosity.  
"Another time, perhaps you should go back to sleep, I'll go get you something to help." Luna replied, getting up from Emma's small bed and going into her room, grabbing a candle, a lighter and a Sulley (from Monsters. Inc) plush toy which she'd bought when she was younger and had usually comforted her during these terrible dreams.

Luna went back into Emma's room to see David there, also comforting the little girl, he'd also try and work with a candle as well.  
"I have a few things for you." Said Luna smiling, placing the Sulley plush toy into her hand and placing the Vanilla scented candle on the bedside table and lighting it.  
"You're using the one which Hannah got you for your birthday, aren't you?" David asked the the teenager just shrugged.  
"I got five of them, I'm sure _one _candle isn't going to harm anyone from the collection I do have." Replied Luna, smiling.  
"Do you still get bad dreams?" David asked and the teenager shook her head, avoiding eye contact, which meant she still got them, she didn't know why but she knew she didn't like them. "Luna, you should talk to Archie about it."  
"So he can class me as _insane _and judge me, no thank you. It's not my fault I have these _dreams _about a fantasy realm where _magic _exists." Responded Luna, in monotone, going out of the room to let the five year old sleep.

Luna went back to her bedroom, she couldn't sleep, after thirty minutes of trying, she just _couldn't_, yes she barely dreams of the magical realm of which she doesn't know the name of, doesn't mean she's in any way insane, she just doesn't like to talk about it, the things she see's in her dreams are so vivid, so real.  
Grabbing her phone, Luna began to look through her messages, noticing the time was 7am there was no point in going back to sleep, she had a shift at Ally's tea shop, 'The Cheshire Cat' which did actually sell a lot of tea, mostly the apple and pear green tea which both Ally and Luna had created themselves by accident.  
"Luna." She heard a voice calling her through her doorway so she looked up to see David standing there, "Are you working today?"  
"Yeah, I finish at like noon though so I should be home by 12:15, maybe if the new employee would show up on time I would be home earlier." Luna told David, getting out of her bed and going into her wardrobe grabbing a large towel and a small towel for her hair.  
"Are we going shopping after work?" David asked, he knew deep down he needed Luna for this job, he wasn't an expert in fashion and Luna obviously was considering she had new clothes each week which always seemed to be perfect for her.  
"Because you're hopeless at one task?" Luna asked him and smirked.  
"You know me to(o?) well munchkin." David told her, messing up her hair even more.  
"Don't call me that or do that again, it's annoying, you act as though I'm two sometimes." Whined Luna, sorting out her hair and going into her bathroom which was connected to her room, locking the door while David walked out of her room.

Just like yesterday, Luna picked out her outfit, a black dress with a white bow, dried her hair, put on black tights, black converse but today she didn't braid her hair, she decided just to leave it in it's natural state however she did brush it.  
Luna went downstairs to see that it was only herself and David awake.  
"Won't you be cold?" David asked her, inspecting her outfit.  
"It's not _that _cold considering it's winter, it's actually quite warm." Said Luna, grabbing her rucksack and phone, heading out the house, while grabbing her jacket at the door and putting it on the attaching the rucksack to herself.

When Luna got to work she saw Ally sitting at the front desk looking bored and uninterested, Monday was a slow day for both girls and both wanted it to end quickly.  
"How's it like with Emma?" Ally asked, looking at the girl while she attached her rucksack to the peg and then added her coat to it.  
"It's nice, she's sweet and I like her." Replied Luna, smiling.  
"I have a quote for your quote jar." Smiled, handing Luna her book which was named 'Looking for Alaska' in which Luna had read many times as she owned the 'John Green Collection' and smiled.  
As she read aloud she never noticed Ally's happiness for her to read, ""When I look at my room, I see a girl who loves books.'".  
Luna smiled and gabbed a piece of paper writing the quote 'When I look at my room, I see a girl who loves books' down and looking up to Ally staring at her in awe and gave her a confused giggle.

* * *

Rapunzel stared at the apple, an old woman had been kind enough to gave her it, but she knew people weren't _that _generous with food.  
"Go on dear, eat it, it will make you feel better." The elder woman was basically forcing her to eat it.  
"I'm sorry but I cannot accept this gift." Replied Rapunzel, dryly, giving the elder woman the apple back.  
"Please, accept it, you don't have to eat it now, you should eat it when you feel like you're going to die from lack of food." The woman placed the apple back in her hand and the younger one put it in her satchel.  
"How can I repay you?" Rapunzel asked and the woman shook her head.  
"No need dear, I always help those in need, and you appear to be in need." She replied, walking on and the younger girl continued on her mission to find her brother.

Many weeks had passed, Rapunzel tried to resist the apple until she couldn't anymore, the satchel was still with her along with the apple.  
Rapunzel took the apple out of it, taking a bite of it and collapsing in the middle of the path, the path of which Snow White and Charming were coming past.  
Both had noticed a disturbance on the roadside and went to see what it was, Snow White immediately noticed a young girl with long blonde matted and tatty hair, with an apple in her hand and she knew, she knew it was the Evil Queen's doing.  
Snow White went over to the little girl, standing above her, she concluded that she couldn't have been anymore than fifteen and was covered in dirt and grime which suggested she'd been on the road for a while.  
Snow White slowly bent down and kissed the girl's head, hoping it would work, and nothing happened.  
"Charming!" Snow all but screamed to the man, "We need to try something."  
Both of them kissed her head in union, feeling a burst of magic throughout the land, the girls eyes opened to reveal a blue-grey colour.  
"Who are you?" Rapunzel asked, looking at both of them, wide eyed.

* * *

Quote Used in Chapter: "When I look at my room, I see a girl who loves books." - John Green, Looking for Alaska


End file.
